morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Stark Raving Mork
Stark Raving Mork was the third episode of season 2 of Mork & Mindy, also the 28th overall episode in the series. Written by April Kelly, the episode, which was directed by Howard Storm, made its world premiere airing on ABC-TV on September 23, 1979. Plot synopsis After learning about 'kissing and making up' from Remo, Mork decides to start an argument with Mindy. Meanwhile, Mr. Bickley takes people to lunch at the new deli so he can stick them with the bill. Full summary "Stark Raving Mork" was the new season's second broadcast, introducing Jay Thomas and Gina Hecht as Remo and Jeanie Da Vinci, Bronx natives who've just opened a New York Delicatessen in Boulder, a place that Bickley (Tom Poston) already knows about but Mork has only just discovered. Watching brother and sister banter back and forth about the business, or Jeanie's preoccupation with her medical studies, leads Mork to conclude that an argument, followed by 'kiss and make up,' would be perfect to put a little spice in his relationship with Mindy. Unfortunately, she's moved to tears by his reprehensible and unrelenting attack, and rightfully throws him out after giving him a dose of his own medicine. The worst aspect of this episode is how it set a template for the more feverish tone of this season, raising the stakes to get Mork and Mindy to kiss more often, a sweet gesture the first season gone quite sour the second. Understandable how the change in Mork turned viewers off, though Tom Poston remained a reliably funny presence. Jay Thomas became better known for his recurring role on CHEERS, as Carla's husband Eddie Le Bec, while Gina Hecht was instrumental in getting Pam Dawber to meet Mark Harmon, the man who became her husband. Trivia *This is the first episode with Remo and Jeannie. Jeanie's credit begins with her reading a "Gray's Anatomy" book, setting it on the counter and putting the knife to the chicken. The portion with the book was cut in the next episode when Jim Staahl was inserted into the opening credits. *The scene with Mork knocking the biscuits out of Mindy's hand was featured in the sequence of Mork in Wonderland, Part 1, but it was cut from this episode to make room for Remo's and Jeanie's credits. *The show begins with Mork slicing through the toaster with his finger. This clip was prominently featured in the opening credits sequence. *When they argue about sharing property, Mindy threatens to take half of Mork's Billy Barty poster, and Mork replies, "If you just take the top half, I still have a poster." Barty was a famous dwarf. *Mork says he can't get his lips through a little lock in the door, but in Putting the Ork Back in Mork, Part 2, Mindy reveals that he once stuck his tongue through the keyhole. *Mork & Mindy's fight is featured in the best-of episode The Way Mork Were. Goofs *When Mork suggests Mindy should get a Mohawk haircut, the shadow of a microphone dips along the wall of the kitchen. *There's a zoom in on the window of The New York Delicatessen revealing a bunch of people inside as Remo's voice-over says, "We're closed." Quotes *'Mork:' I looked at the figures on divorce, and the odds are against any couple staying together forever. Mindy: Yeah, I know, I think that's kind of sad. It prob'ly because when people first get together, they're just crazy about each other, and then as time wears on, the excitement kind of wears off. Mork: Well, I'm still crazy about you. Mindy: And I'm still crazy about you too. Mork: Ah, good, then we have nothing to fear but sanity itself. Mindy: You've got nothing to worry about! Cast Starring *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Jay Thomas as Remo DaVinci *Gina Hecht as Jeannie DaVinci *Tom Poston as Mr. Bickley *Ralph James as Orson Guest starring *Michael W. Schwartz as Deli Customer Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes